


Everything Happened in Such a Flash

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Mythological!AU [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry and Iris have a secret, Established Barry Allen/Iris West, F/M, Fluff, Mermaid!Iris, Myth!AU, Werewolf!Barry, just lots of fluff and stuff, superglue, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry really shouldn't play around with superglue. It can lead to problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Happened in Such a Flash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoyalSeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalSeal/gifts), [/Barryalin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%2FBarryalin).



> I swear I started out wanting to write something at least a tiny bit angsty, I really did. I could have made it longer but I A. Thought it was a good stopping point. B. Am slowly running out of ideas. C. Wanting to leave off on a cliffhanger incase I add another chapter thing to this. (Which I really might.)

“ _Barry_!” Iris screeched, “How could you?! You’ve ruined  _everything_!”  
"I’m sorry!" Barry exclaimed, trying to hide a laugh.  
Iris bopped the back of his head, “Stop laughing!”  
"I’m sorry!" Barry appoligized again, "But it  _is_  kinda funny!”  
"It is  _not_  funny!” Iris snapped, “Today was supposed to be a  _normal_  like day that I get to spend with my boyfriend, not  _superglued_  to him and stuck in the bathtub because I grew my stupid tail!”  
"Calm down you two!" Joe said, a destressed look on his face, which, granted, he had every right to as he was dealing with his daughter growing her tail while superglued to her boyfriend… which wasn’t as wrong as it sounded, "What the  _hell_  happened?!”  
” _Barry_  doesn’t understand why superglue is called superglue.” Iris snapped.  
"I do to!" Barry argued.  
"Yeah, well then how did we get in  _this_  mess?” Iris asked, pointing to her and Barry’s superglued together hands.  
"I was just joking around!" Barry replied.  
"Then you clearly don’t know the line between ‘funny’ and ‘ _really_  not funny  _and_  semi dangerous’!” Iris exclaimed.  
"Okay, that’s enough!" Joe yelled, "You two are acting like children!"  
"We are  _not_!” Barry and Iris shouted in sync.  
"Jynx!" Barry and Iris exclaimed, high fiving eachother with their non stuck together hands.  
Joe let out a sigh, shaking his head slowly, “I can’t believe what I have to deal with.”  
"What’s that supposed to mean?!" Iris demanded.  
"Yeah!" Barry added.  
"Just…  _nevermind_.” Joe said, still shaking his head, “I’ll get the hair dryer.”  
"Thanks Daddy." Iris said, giving her father a small cute smile.  
"Yeah, thanks Joe." Barry agreed, then to his girlfriend, "I’m sorry Iris, that was a stupid joke."  
"Yeah. I’m sorry too," Iris said, "I over reacted just a bit."  
"Just a bit." Barry said, leaning over to kiss her on the forehead, "But I love you anyways."  
"You better." Iris said, trying to glare at him but a small smile slowly creeping back on her face.  
"Here," Joe said handing Barry the hair dryer, "you use the hair dryer, I’ll use these towels."

**~~~~ _A little bit of hair dryer issues and a lot of towels later_ ~~~~**

"So how do we unstick ourselves?" Barry asked, wrapping his free arm around Iris who was sitting on his lap.  
"I’ll have to run out to a store and buy something." Joe replied, rubbing his forehead.  
"Would you mind doing that now?" Iris asked, "I love Barry but I don’t love being superglued to him."  
Barry nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah, sure." Joe said standing up.  
"Thanks Daddy." Iris said smiling at her father.  
"That’s what dad’s are for." Joe said, "But I will ask, why were you working with superglue in the first place?"  
Iris glanced at Barry, “Uh… we were trying to put together a… crib.”  
"Ah." Joe said, then the recognition kicked in, "Wait, why were you trying to put together a _crib_?”  
Both Barry and Iris turned bright red.  
"Well…" Iris said slowly, "You see… I’m… I’m pregnant Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Should I write another chapter? Any other comments?


End file.
